Gara-gara NCT Dream
by SooDaddy
Summary: "Ganteng dibanding aku?" tanya Mark serius. "lah iya dong, mosok dibanding ayam nya om Sooman." Oke piks. Mark udah gak tahan banget pengen nonjok mukanya si Jono itu. Mark Lee x Donghyuck Lee/MarkHyuck/MarkChan/NCT. warn!BL bxb


_**Tittle: Gara-gara NCT Dream.**_

 _ **Author : SooDaddy**_

 _ **Disclaimer : cast nya secara tidak resmi saya pinjam menjadi bagian dari imajinasi saya. Sekian terima gaji.**_

 _ **Warning : bahasa tidak baku ;')**_

 _Enjoy d bro._

Mark gak habis pikir sama pengaruh boyband yang baru debut akhir tahun lalu, NCT Dream. Sampai-sampai Donghyuck, pacarnya yang biasanya selalu nempel ke dia kayak kembar siam/? Itu lupa sama dia dalam kurun waktu 6 bulan. Waktu yang lama kan buat bersabar?

Katanya Dek Hyuck sih, salah satu member nya yang namanya siapa tuh, Jena? Jeni? Jono? Siapa lah itu Mark lupa, "Gantengnya gak nahan bor." Donghyuck nya bilang begitu dengan irama dan kalimat yang ke-gaul- _wannabe_ -annya. Mark marah dong, ada manusia lain yang dianggap Donghyuck lebih tampan dari dirinya. "Ganteng dibanding aku?" tanya Mark serius. "lah iya dong, mosok dibanding ayam nya om Sooman." Oke piks. Mark udah gak tahan banget pengen nonjok mukanya si Jono itu.

Yo mosok muka tampan dan menawannya yang digilai banyak _yeoja_ dan ibu-ibu tetangga yang biasanya mangkal di tempat kang sayur ini bisa kalah banding sama si Jono itu. dengan gak nyantai nya Mark ninggalin Donghyuck yang masih mantengin si Jono itu di depan TV sendiri. Sabodo lah. Mark buru-buru ngidupin _Computer_ pc nya sambil masih nyumpah-nyumpahin si Jono. Mark berselancar di _Google_ dengan ngetik ' _Jono nct dream'_ lah si _Google_ -nya malah bilang, ' _mungkin maksud anda_ _ **: Jeno**_ _nct dream'._ Oh. Namanya Jeno. Kalau dilihat-lihat dari biodatanya sih, si Jono ini satu tahun dibawah Mark. _'Cih, masih degem juga kenapa Donghyuck doyan'_ sebut Mark dalam hati. Mark nge- _scroll_ image yang disediakan om _Google_ sampai ke akar-akar nya dan masih aja bertanya-tanya dimana sih letak kegantengan si Jono ini?

Mark balik lagi ke tempat Dek Hyuck-nya nontonin Mubank. Mark sih lega, si Jono cs itu udah bubaran dari layar TV nya. Mark duduk di sebalah Dek Hyuck-nya itu trus megang pundak nya dek Hyuck. Niatnya sih mau mengeluarkan seluruh uneg-uneg plus kecemburuan Mark terhadap si Jono yang berhasil memikat perhatian Dek Hyuck-nya.

"Dek, nih ya aku tanya"

"iya tanya aja, kenapa?" Donghyuck noleh sambil ngeliatin muka ke- _kiyowo_ -annya. Mark kan jadi gak tega bakalan berlaku tegas ke Donghyuck.

"Kamu tuh sadar ga sih udah bikin aku marah semenjak kamu tau nct dream itu." kalau gak di tegasin, Donghyuck bakalan makin parah. Bisa aja ntar Mark ditinggalin Dek Hyuck nya gara-gara si Jono kan?

"lah? Kenapa hyung marah?"

"ya jelas lah dek! Nih ya pertama, kamu bilang kalo si Jono atau Jeno siapalah itu lebih ganteng dibanding hyung. Kedua, kamu udah gak suka manja-manjaan lagi sama hyung kerjaannya pantengin tipi ato gak hp melulu. Ketiga, kamu jadi sering begadang cuma karna mantengin si Jono itu di Youtube, kamu nanti sakit karna kurang tidur sayang." Eaaa. Awalnya aja sih Mark tegas-tegasnya, endingnya juga dia luluh sama tatapan polos Dek Hyuck-nya yang lagi dengerin ceramahnya. Mark elus sayang deh kepala Dek Hyuck-nya. Si Dek Hyuck-nya sih cuma tersipu aja gitu denger penuturan Mark yang terakhir, baru nyadar kalo ternyata dia udah keterlaluan ngelupain Mark gitu aja.

"MAAFIN HYUCK YA HYUNG JANGAN MINTA PUTUS HIKS" si Dek Hyuck nya ini malah berhambur ke pelukan Mark sambil mencebik-cebik sedih. Mark nya seneng dong, akhirnya si Hyuck ini sadar. Sambil masih meluk Dek Hyuck-nya, Mark bilang,

"iya dek, jangan diulang lagi ya. Hyung kan jadi nya sebel ditinggal kamu. Hyung pikir kamu udah gak cinta lagi sama Hyung."

Donghyuck nya geleng dengan semangat di pelukannya Mark.

"ENGGAK KOK HYUNG! GAK PERNAH BEGITU!"

"adek masih cinta sama hyung kok! Suwer!" aduh, adem deh hati Mark dengernya mah.

Donghyucknya ngelepasin peluk demi natapin mata Mark. Mengisyaratkan kalau dia serius.

"yah kalau Jeno itu, karna Hyuck nge-fans sama dia, lagian gak Hyuck sendiri kok Hyung, si Jemin juga."

"iya gapapa nge-fans asalkan dibatesin, masa tega nian ngacangin Hyung demi Jono, emang Hyung martabak?"

"ih Hyung! Namanya tuh Jeno! Bukan Jono!"

"tuh kan, mulai lagi."

 _ **-FIN-**_

Yak. Apaan ini gengs. Hwhw jujur ini cuma dibuat dalam waktu 2 jam karna ide yang sekelebat lewat waktu saya lagi nyari-nyari foto Jeno di whi. Lebih baik saya tuangkan ide saya dari pada saya menyesal di kemudian hari. Hehe. Dan setelah saya sadari, Jeno sudah banyak bertumbuh ya reader-deul! Dia jadi ganteng banget 33x! Dan saya juga mulai nge-ship NoRen karna mereka sangat-sangat kiyowo.

Oh iya, untuk fanfic saya yang sebelumnya, Game Plan, saya sangat berterima kasih untuk yang telah me-review, fav, dan follow! Saya terharu skl loh, beneran. Hwhw.

Satu lagi! Ga kerasa udah 1 tahun aja bareng NCT U, saya kangen banget dengan rambut hitamnya Mark. Damn boi he looks fine with black hair ok? Gimme back the black hair.

Jangan lupa review lagi untuk fanfic abstrak ini ya reader-deul! Saya sangat butuh review kalian demi kelancaran saya dalam berkarya(?) apadah.

Sampai jumpa lagi di another fic ya reader-deul! Byebye~

-MarkHyuck Spread The Love.


End file.
